Question: Simplify the following expression: $11\sqrt{275}$.
Solution: First, try to factor a perfect square out of the radical. $= 11\sqrt{275}$ $= 11\sqrt{25 \cdot 11}$ Separate the radical and simplify. $= 11\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 11 \cdot 5 \cdot \sqrt{11}$ $= 55\sqrt{11}$